Level Up: I'm His
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A simple one-shot fanfiction between Dante and Wyatt. Yes, it does contain yaoi. Read at your own risk! If you don't like that sort of thing, here's your chance to turn back now. Title sucks, sorry, lol.


So, finally a new story that's not Crue related. I've been wanting to write one between these two first time I saw Level Up, lol. Just never knew how to go about it.. But, I decided a one-shot was best suited and thus I went with that.

I don't own these people, or Level up. Although, that would be soooo kool!

Sorry for any spelling errors, tried to get them all but nobody's perfect. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Wyatt walked down the darkened street of Daventry Hills, not back to his house like his normal route usually took him..

Dante had for some unknown reason invited him over to the gangs lair earlier that day at school.

Wyatt of course was indeed suspicious, no telling what his idiot friend was up to now.

He dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans as his eyes glanced around him, looking for any sign of someone else. He never liked walking back home by himself. He was always so paranoid and thought of the worst things that could happen to a defenseless person.

Finally, after a good agonizing five minutes or so, he reached the building where Dante would be.

He was nervous to open the doors to the place, in fear of seeing something completely destroyed..

However when he entered, everything was in place, with no Dante to be seen.

Wyatt gave a sigh, surely Dante didn't lie to him.. It was very well possible with that guy.

"Dante?" He called as he began walking around.

Several moments later, as he was passing by the giant dinosaur within the room, Dante snuck out from behind the leg of the creature.

He could barely keep a chuckle from escaping him as he approached his friend quietly from behind.

Then, it happened.. Hands were placed on Wyatt's shoulders, not only making him jump but scream.. A scream that nearly had Dante down on the ground, laughing at how girly it sounded.

"Have you lost your mind!? You could've given me a heart attack!" He exclaimed dramatically. "What are you doing here anyway? Did you see a leak somewhere?" He questioned, now staring at his friend.

"Nope." Dante answered simply.

"Nope? What do you mean nope? Are you telling me I walked all the way down here for NOTHING!?" Wyatt growled his questioned, as he threw his hands up at the last.

"Gasp! No, it's not for nothing!" Dante retorted.

"Then what? I could've gotten hurt while walking here alone.. Or raped, or kidnapped and even worse, I could've gotten ki-"

"Stop worrying so much, geez." Dante cut him off, now only inches from the boy.

Wyatt gulped before gently pushing his friend away. "You're too close for comfort."

Dante grabbed ahold of his shoulders. "Comfort, comfort, comfort.. Do you ever think to consider stepping out of your comfort zone? I mean, dude.. Come on and live a little!" He lightly shook his friend.

Wyatt gave him an irritated look before moving Dante's hands back to his side. "The way you live? No thank you." He stated, crossing his arms as he was about to walk out.

"Wyatt!" Dante called, running up to him.

"What now?"

"Stay."

"I can't, my mom will be worried sick."

"Please. I'm bored and well.. The other two had dates.. Leaving me all alone." Dante frowned.

Wyatt sighed.

"Fine but what are we going to do at this hour?" Why couldn't he say no? Lately, Dante seemed to get his way with him and he couldn't figure out why he always went along with the boy.

"You'll see." Dante smirked, slightly showing his braced teeth before he walked off.

Wyatt watched as he searched through the mini fridge in the room of wonders.

Dante returned shortly, holding out a beer.

"I can't drink that!" Wyatt protested immediately. "Where'd you even get them?"

"You ask too many questions, just drink the damn thing!" Dante let his curse word slip, causing Wyatt's eyes to widen. He had never heard the boy cuss and he's heard a lot of things from Dante.

Dante placed the bottle in his hand, closing his fingers around it's cool form. "Take just a sip, please.. I guarantee you'll like it."

Wyatt sighed in defeat. Dante would once again have his way.

Dante smiled, accomplished as Wyatt took a big drink, only to get choked on it.

The other's mood grew worried at his coughing friend, however, Wyatt got over it quickly.

"Good, isn't it?" Dante had some nerve, Wyatt thought.

"No!" He answered.

"Take another, it gets better as it goes. Just don't act like it'll be the last you get again." Dante chuckled.

"I don't want to."

"Come on!"

Wyatt gave a low growl, but done so anyway, taking a slower, smaller drink.

"I suppose it's okay.." Dante once again smiled in accomplishment.

"Come sit." Dante spoke, as he made his way over to the sofa.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he joined his friend.

"So now what?" He questioned.

"I got this new game and I thought we could be the first of our friends to try it out?" Dante questioned back.

"What game?"

"The newest Call Of Duty."

"Oh God, that game is supposed to be so lame!" Wyatt sighed, covering his face with his hands in frustration.

Dante brung him down here for nothing important and that's what he suggested? It took all of Wyatt's might to not strangle his friend.

"It is not lame, it's kick butt awesomeness!" Before the other could protest, Dante had already started the game.

Against Wyatt's will, he played along with the teen, only to lose.

"Totamanelly!" Dante exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa in excitement.

"You cheated!" Wyatt retorted, standing up as well.

"I did not!" Dante growled.

"Yes you did!"

Dante gave the boy a shove. "No I didn't!"

Wyatt's eyes widened. "Did you just shove me?"

"Yea, what are you going to do about it, Wyatt?"

"This." Wyatt pushed him back, earning a gasp from Dante. This was unlike Wyatt.

Dante tackled him to the ground, starting a fight between the two.

And something else..

As Dante sat over him, claiming his victory over Wyatt again, he stared down at the boy, noticing a light blush on his face as Wyatt regained his breath.

Suddenly, being over his best friend gave him unknown feelings and he soon felt crimson tinting his own cheeks and more..

Wyatt's eyes widened slightly as his blush deepened when he felt his friends erection against his stomach though the boys jeans.

"Uh.. Getting a little too excited aren't we?" He questioned, nervously.

Dante gulped, not moving however. "Yeah.." Was his simple answer.

Wyatt glanced around awkwardly, he wasn't sure what to do, all he knew was the longer Dante stayed over him, the more he begun liking it.

Then suddenly, Dante leaned in, placing his own lips against Wyatt's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Wyatt slipped with the curse, pushing his friend away from him.

Dante stared down at him, shocked at what he had just done.

"Sorry.. I uh.. I don't know what came over me.." He finally stood, moving away from the boy and sitting back down on the sofa.

Wyatt sat up, remaining on the floor. "What was that all about?"

Dante shrugged, crossing a leg over his other.

"I don't know.. I guess.. I'm just attracted to you.." He mumbled. For once in his life he was scared to admit what he had truly been thinking.

"What?" Wyatt caught his answer but wanted to hear it louder.

Dante blushed more. "I'm attracted to you!" He said quickly.

"Why me? Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly anything worth to be attracted over.." Wyatt glanced down.

Dante's eyes widened. "Hey, don't down yourself so much!" He scooted from the couch seat down onto the floor next to his friend.

"You're an awesome boy! You're like smart.. And you know more about the game then the rest of us.. You are geeky but it's adorable.. And it better helps you along in life when it comes to books and all that boring junk." For once in his life, Dante became serious.

Wyatt glanced at him, thinking. "No one has ever told me that.. And to be honest, I expected to hear it from Angie.. Not you." He chuckled low, Dante joined in.

"Seriously though, you think that?" Wyatt asked once their laughter died down.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't.. Dude." Dante smiled, playfully nudging his friend on the arm.

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

There it was, an awkward silence between the two. Neither knew what to say now.

So Wyatt's mind began to wonder, about their fight.. Then their kiss.. And soon he found himself inching closer, and closer to Dante until their arms were touching.

Dante blushed lightly, glancing over at him.

"So.." He started.

"Uh.." Wyatt didn't know what to say.

"Can I uh.. Can I kiss you again?" Dante questioned. It was a blunt approach, but Dante had to feel Wyatt's soft lips against his again.

Wyatt blushed deeply. "Yeah.. Sure.."

Dante hesitated as he slowly leaned in, placing a nervous kiss on the boys lips.

Wyatt moaned softly into the kiss, opening his mouth for more.

Dante was surprised to see Wyatt wanted to take things that far so quickly.

But he wasn't going to object.

He carefully slid his tongue into Wyatt's mouth, cautious to not harm either of them with his cursed braces.

It was an inexperienced kiss for the both of them, but it was satisfying enough for them regardless.

Wyatt closed his eyes, allowing his hands to travel through Dante's surprisingly soft, clean hair, while Dante's hands found their way up Wyatt's shirt.

Wyatt shuddered at the feel of cool fingers moving lightly about the pale flesh of his back.

Dante pulled away, earning a groan from his friend. "I should've known." Wyatt grumbled.

"Hey, don't assume I'm ending it." Dante held his hand out.

Wyatt stared up at him for a second or so until he grabbed his friends hand.

Dante then gently forced him back on the sofa, now laying over him.

Wyatt's bright blush returned as his friend now dominated him once more.

Dante slowly slipped the boys shirt off, cautious to make sure he wasn't doing something his friend didn't want.

Wyatt shivered once when the sudden change of temperature hit his skin.

However, things didn't seem so bad once Dante's warm lips begun placing soft kisses down his chest, earning girlish moans from him in between.

Dante glanced up at him, as he placed his delicate kisses around his friends belly button, as he undone Wyatt's pants.

Wyatt gave a gasp at the feel of Dante's tongue dipping into his belly button, as his pants were slowly being pulled down off of his hips.

For someone who has never done this before, Dante sure did know what to do to heat things up more.

Dante sat up, now slipping his pants completely off, along with his underwear.

Wyatt glanced down at him, blushing deeply as Dante took his place in between the boy's legs.

The crazier of the two took his friends cock in hand, slowly starting to stroke it to full hardness.

"Holy... That feels great.." Wyatt moaned.

Not that he had ever known the touch of someone else, or even his own self.

He did have attractions to certain people, and with the thought of them brung unwanted feelings but he was always too ashamed to go down that road.

Dante flashed him a smile, glancing down on him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.."

Dante couldn't deny, he'd took an interest in his friend a while back. He just had to plan the perfect way to go about it.

Wyatt was such a delicate person, easy to hurt, worry or scare. Like a gazelle.

Dante's prey exhaled a more lustful moan upon his tongue now grazing up the fully hard rod.

"Wh-where have you learnt this from?" Wyatt questioned, barely once he caught feel of that wonderful tongue flicking along the tip of his sex organ.

Dante gave a glance back up at him. "Porn." He answered simply.

"What else do you know?" Wyatt asked shyly, light pink tinting his cheeks.

"Things that would blow your mind.. Things you couldn't handle. What's happening right now and what's to come is nothing." The flamboyant teen answered, his hand once again rubbing along the others cock.

"What do you mean by what's to come?" Wyatt asked, unsure.

Just how far did Dante want to take things?

"I wanna go all the way with you."

"What? No!" Wyatt wasn't even close to ready for that for so many of reasons.

Most important being what if he wasn't good enough? He's heard first time always sucked and was awkward. He didn't wish to experience that, certainly not with his best friend.

"Don't be nervous. You can trust your ol' pal Dante." The crazier of the two smirked, hands now undoing his own pants.

"Wh-what if I screw something up? What if this changes everything about us? Our friendship, how we look at each other? This is a big step in such a short period of time.." There he went, thinking ahead, too far into the future.

"Stop worrying. Just, let me take the reins okay? And nothing's going to change unless you want it to." Dante's words were mildly encouraging.

Before Wyatt could get another word out, Dante's jeans were already down and he was moving in for his true prize for capturing his gazelle.

"Stop! Wait! Stop!" Wyatt exclaimed, pushing back on Dante's shoulders upon him making his way in.

"I can't do that.. It hurts.."

Dante heeded his warning, not moving another inch into his awkward friend.

"Try not to be so tense.. You over think everything, don't do it with me.. Just let your mind relax for once in your life Wyatt and enjoy what's happening.. You'll see that things are a lot easier to deal with."

Wyatt frowned. "I'm just not that kind of person.."

"You can be.." Dante leaned in close to the other boys face, his soft warm breath brushing against Wyatt's delicate flesh.

"With my help." he finished, his lips now just inches from his friends.

There's a thought... Dante helping him. Ha, it was enough to make anyone chuckle.. As if the tables could be turned that easily.

Suddenly, Dante's lips where back in contact with his and then, only then was all thought finally erased.

"I can help you.. If you let me." The wilder boy spoke in between the kisses he was giving to his beloved friend.

It was crazy to say, but Wyatt had lost himself in those sweet kisses, to the point of where he didn't feel anything except his desire returning.

"Mm.. Yeah... You can help me Dante.." The words slipped freely without care.

He was won over. Dante had stalked his prey, captured him and now he would finally get full enjoyment out of him.

"That's better." Dante smiled, before continuing with his attack of loving kisses as he eased himself further into Wyatt.

This time all that left the submissive one was low moans fading into Dante's mouth.

Once fully inside his friend, Dante gave a groan of satisfaction.

He'd never felt anything this pleasing.. Even his own hand couldn't compare to the tight warmth that had now engulfed his hard cock.

He'd been wanting this for weeks now.. Wanting his sweet, worryfull Wyatt.. Too the point of some days he just felt like tackling the boy and having his way. But that was over. Now, he finally had him.

His kisses went down to the teen's jaw line as he started to thrust in and out of his lover for the night.

Wyatt's arms went to wrap around Dante, his fingers then pulling up on the shirt the boy wore.

Wyatt wanted that off, he wanted to feel skin against skin.

Dante broke the contact of his lips to Wyatt's soft skin long enough for Wyatt to remove the shirt.

And thus began the wonderful start of Wyatt's finger tips lightly grazing along Dante's heated skin as he went to kiss along his prey's neck.

Wyatt's hands went to the boy's locks, making a mess of the hair as Dante begun carefully sucking up a mark on his neck.

Oh, to be marked by Dante, his wild and insane Dante and only they know who done it was something to moan about.

"My Wyatt." Dante growled animalisticly but protectively all the same.

"Oh gosh yes.. I'm all yours Dante.." Wyatt trailed off lips meeting with Dante's in a quick kiss. "I'm all yours.." Wyatt repeated in a deep whisper, his eyes closing.

He never thought he would see such a side from this crazy boy.. Such a passionate side.

Furthermore he never would've imagined he'd be the one Dante drowned in his kisses of affection as he made love to him.

Wyatt didn't see this as just some one night stand, hit and run thing. He couldn't, especially with the way Dante's hands now gently explored his slender body.

Every touch, kiss, thrust made Wyatt fall in love with this boy.

His eyes opened again as a soft moan left him upon Dante taking his cock back in hand, stroking it slow and steady.

Their eyes met, once Dante found he could break away from kissing the man and just taking in his scent even and right then and there, Wyatt knew this was the person he wanted to spend his days with.. If Dante felt just as strongly or not was yet to be known.

He was like a feral dog. He never settled for one thing so who was to say a relationship would be any different? Dante was a guy that loved and craved freedom.. Having strings attached to him would probably bring him down and Wyatt didn't want that. He didn't want to see a thing changed about his handsome friend. Therefore, he dared not to bring up his feelings; not yet.

But the look in Dante's beautiful chocolate hues told this had to be more than just some experimentation.

With another sweet kiss given, Dante increased the speed of his movements somewhat, still trying to keep things gentle enough for Wyatt's comfort; regardless if his body begged him to be as vicious as possible.

But he didn't want to be rough with his fragile lover. He wanted this to be a bonding experience for them both.

"Oh Dante.." Wyatt moaned softly as his grip tightened around Dante, upon the boy nuzzling his nose along his jaw line.

"I love this side of you..." Wyatt trailed off, arching his back a bit.

How he hoped he would get to see this more loving part of Dante from now on.

"I love you." Dante just let it go, without thinking.

Right then, at those 3 words, time was stopped as their eyes met again.

Dante loved him? He was the first to admit it? This wild tiger loved him? He was just an uncool nerd that was never going to fit in.. And yet, this fantastic boy fell for him?

"That's why I never saw interest in anyone else.. I love you Wyatt."

Things were quiet, and still as a mouse for what seemed like an eternity but that's only because Wyatt had to play that moment over and over again within his mind just to make sure it was not a dream.

Just as Dante's worry was starting to come forth, Wyatt had placed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too Dante." He smiled against Dante's lips.

For once, the worry free teen blushed at the response and the feel of Wyatt's warm breath against his face.

"Y-you do?" He had to double check.

"Mhm." Wyatt kept his smile.

Nothing more was said, but time started again.

Dante ravaged his sweet little gazelle with kisses as his thrusts picked up again along with the stroke of his hand.

Just when Wyatt thought things couldn't get any deeper in passion, Dante surprised him again by slipping his tongue into his mouth when Wyatt had opened to let a moan escape him.

He dared not to take control and put up a fight against Dante.

One being he didn't wish to get tangled up in the teen's braces (curse those things!).

Another being he just simply didn't want to. He liked how Dante took charge and he didn't wish to have it any other way.

Everything Dante did just made everything in him burn with passion.

Lust? Lust wasn't even considered anymore. It was pure desire being exchanged between two people discovering love.

Dante slowly increased his pace, little by little with every other movement, gaining himself deeper sounds of further satisfaction from the other.

It wasn't long until Dante found himself moaning.

Who'd ever thought Wyatt could be such a turn on to someone, especially him? But Dante couldn't picture another soul here with him. No one else would've been good enough.. Only the boy he admired so much..

The kiss was broken, when Dante got even rougher with him, to the point of jarring them both.

He couldn't help it, he couldn't fight that off any longer. The overwhelming feeling of his release fast approaching drove him to that point.

Needless to say, it wasn't a bad thing. For Wyatt was ready to withstand that. He was just to the point of begging the other for more.

Dante tried to fight the feeling off. He wanted this to be prolonged.. He didn't want their time together to end but his stupid young teenage hormones wasn't working with his brain.

First time in his life he's truly thought something through and his body rebels..

"Agh.. Wyatt.. I can't fight it off any longer.." He growled low bringing his thrusts to a slower speed in hopes of having a little more time.

"Don't Dante.. Don't fight.. Let go." Wyatt encouraged, nails digging into Dante's skin.

"Do you want me to uh.. You know.. Cum inside you?" The fearless, nearly too scared to speak the 'dirty' word.

"Mmgh.. Yes.. I do.. It'll bond us closer.." Wyatt's response was nearly a whimper.

He couldn't hardly find his voice. His climax was just as fast approaching as Dante's.

Dante gave it his full force and God damn there wasn't a thing out there that could even come close to that wonderous feeling that overcame him so quickly.

His face was buried in the side of Wyatt's neck, to quiet his own loud moan of pleasure when he released deep inside his lover.

That feeling of having Dante's liquid in him, and the few slow and steady thrusts that followed was enough to make Wyatt hit his orgasm for the very first time.

The way he shuddered and the echo of his loud moan and just how much of him was leaked onto Dante's hand would be unforgettable to the both of them. More so to Dante than him.

Once Dante regained control over his breathing, he moved away from the boy's soft skin.

"So.. What'd ya think?" He asked, his warm brown eyes locked on Wyatt's.

"Um.." Wyatt exhaled a deep breath. "There is not going to be another thing in this universe that could possibly top that."

Dante gave a smile. "Good." He placed a swift kiss to Wyatt's lips, before carefully pulling out of the boy.

As Dante pulled his pants back up, Wyatt gave a look to his watch just out of curiosity of the time.

"Holy crap, it's 10 p.m. Holy shit.. My parent's are going to kill me!" He exclaimed, about to raise up.

However, Dante placed a hand on his chest, keeping him pinned down. "Mmgh, no, stay with me boyfriend." He whimpered, arms wrapping around the others chest.

"I want to.. So bad.. So very, very bad. But I can't. I would be in more trouble."

"But you can lie and tell them you tried to call and no one picked up.. Tell them you were hanging out with me."

"No offence Dante but they don't exactly like you."

"Well, say you were with Angie or Lyle then. It doesn't matter to me.. Just stay." His grip tightened.

"What if Angie or Lyle walk in? What if Ross walked in for that matter?" Wyatt questioned, thinking ahead like always.

"I've been secretly sneaking everyone's keys from them. They can't get in."

"So you're the one who done that huh? Sneaky little.."

"Yes, now will you stay?"

"I don't kn-"

"Pleeeaaasseeee" Dante just had to do it. He just had to beg and look up at him with those damn sad puppy eyes.

"Fine." Wyatt sighed. "I'll stay. But if my parents kick my butt, you're dead."

"It'll be worth it." Dante smiled, resting against him.

Wyatt gave a shake of his head before smiling and relaxing back against the couch.

Dante snuggled up closer against him upon the boy wrapping his arms around him.

"You know, you're so adorable when you cuss." Dante smirked, glancing up to him.

Wyatt gave a light blush. "I' am not."

"Mhm." Dante leaned up, giving a loving kiss to the others lips.

Wyatt smiled and returned the sign of affection. "Whatever."

"You should get some sleep boyfriend." Dante pulled a blanket he had on the back of the couch over them.

"You too, boyfriend." Wyatt smiled slyly.

Dante gave a yawn upon the words being spoke. "Okay.. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dante."

As Dante fell off into God knows what kind of dream world without a thought whatsoever, Wyatt replayed everything that had just happened.

That itself seemed like a dream, him now being with Dante seemed like a dream.. He replayed and replayed it, just to make sure it was burnt into his brain as reality.

He never wanted to forget this.. His first time, with his best friend.. And ending up falling for the boy too?

It was magical.

So much for nothing in their friendship changing.. But this change was easily welcomed by both.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :D

I hope to have more stories out soon. But my creativity comes and goes these days so, we'll see, lol.


End file.
